dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lance of Mrov
The Lance of Mrov is by far the largest and most powerful warship of the Mrovian Navy. Overview The Lance of Mrov is a titanic vessel, spanning a total length of 74 kilometers (46 miles). Its hull and the majority of its internal structure is gold in color and made of an incredibly strong alloy. In addition to the hull, the Lance of Mrov is also protected by an even more durable allowing the ship to survive attacks that would destroy most planets. As with any reasonably-structured warship, the Lance of Mrov possesses a bridge of which the ship is piloted and commanded. Thanks to its size, the ship has a vast training ground for its warriors to spar against one another. Like all warships of the Mrovian Navy, the Lance of Mrov utilizes a hyperdrive to create wormholes in order to cover interstellar distances in very short periods of time; the entirety of can be traversed in a matter of days. Multiple Jump field projectors are installed in the Lance of Mrov, as it is effectively a mobile military base. These jump field projectors are used to transport military personnel and equipment to and from the ship as well as within different sections of the ship itself via teleportation. Armament The Lance of Mrov is equipped with two different Sterilizers, a primary sterilizer and a secondary sterilizer. Primary sterilizer The Lance of Mrov's primary sterilizer possesses two firing modes – Beam and Bombardment. For the Beam mode, the sterilizer unleashes a single massive energy beam that has the same power as a full power energy wave from a being with a power level of 190,000. In the Bombardment mode, the primary sterilizer fires a massive barrage of plasma bolts, each of which holds the same power as a full power energy wave from a being with a power level of 22,000. Regardless of which mode is used, the Lance of Mrov’s primary sterilizer requires up to five minutes to recharge between each use. Secondary sterilizer The Lance of Mrov’s secondary sterilizer also possesses two firing modes of its own – Volley and Lance. For the Volley mode, it launches a burst of several pulses, each of which possesses the same power as a full power energy wave from a being with a power level of 43,000. For the Lance mode, the secondary sterilizer fires three powerful energy beams, each of which holds the same power as a full power energy wave from a being with a power level of 64,000. The individual pulses or beams of the Lance of Mrov's secondary sterilizer can acquire separate targets or can all be focused on an individual target, and regardless of which mode is used, the sterilizer takes under two minutes to recharge between each use. Usage The Lance of Mrov is a prehistoric vessel and was completed by Mrovian engineers 6 million years Before Age. Since then, it has been the flagship of the Mrovian Navy and has been commanded by succeeding Supreme Admirals over the millennia. As of 743 Age, it is commanded by Supreme Admiral Salhior, and Cuber trains on its training ground. Category:Technology Category:Mrovian technology